Changing Fate
by BadWolfRisen
Summary: Things have gone terribly wrong after the Jolly Roger throws it's passengers through separate portals. Emma and Regina find their way to Neverland after a major power boost, but it's wrong... Emma and her wife Regina are on the run from the Shadow until they've no other choice. Regina sends Emma's soul back in time for a redo. Emma has to start from the beginning and save the world
1. Prologue

Alright, I understand that this is short. I've a lot of this story written already and intend to go a lot father than I have. I don't know how I'm gonna cut the chapter yet though so irregular updates should be expected. This story _is_ my main focus at the moment so there shouldn't be too long between each post. However I'm not going to promise anything just in case I fall behind.

This might get a little bit jumpy, but it's intended and should be easy to follow/figure out.

Later when the gods come into play, I'm basing their personas off of Rick Riordan's _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus _series'.

Any questions you guys have will either be answered directly unless it's a FAQ, then it will be answered at the beginning of the next chapter. Though be warned, if the answer will come up in the fic then no answer will be given until the time is right.

I own nothing recognizable.

_Thought/Emphasis_

_**Telepathy (Regina/Emma)**  
_

* * *

"Run! Come on, we've got to get away!"

"Don't you think I know that, dear?"

"I know! I know you know, I'm sorry. I just... I can't lose you too."

"I know love, I'm sorry for snapping. But I can't lose you either."

"I love you."

"And I, you." ... "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"For what I'm about to do." ... "Hopefully things will be better."

"W-what's going on, what are you... no, no! You can't!"

"I have to. You have to fix things - you're the only one who can."

"Not without you!"

"You _won't_ be without me. You'll just have to... do it again."

"I thought this would be our last resort..."

"It is. There's nothing else we can do. I have to do this. _You_ have to do this."

"... I love you. And I _will_ find you again."

"I know you will... you _are_ my Saviour after all."

"And you are my Queen; my beautiful wife."

"I love you Emma,"

"Regina... _Regina_!"

...

"Goodbye... and good luck."

ooOoOoo

Darkness.

Scared.

Worried.

Loss.

Something.

A noise.

Light?

ooOoOoo

Emma Swan walked into her apartment, stumbling slightly after a long couple of hours in the uncomfortable heels. Her keys and a box in one hand as she used the other to balance herself against the wall. She kicked off her heels and walked over to the small island in her kitchen. She dropped her keys and set the box down, opening it and carefully removing the cupcake within that she'd bought herself for her birthday and a job well done.

She looked around the apartment as the light flickered a couple of times. Emma's brow drew slightly together but then she shrugged and pulled a lighter and candle out of the island drawer. She stuck a candle in the top of the cupcake and set it aflame. Emma set the lighter down beside her and bent at her waist, resting her crossed arms in front of her on the island, and her head level with the cupcake, as she closed her eyes and made a wish.

"Another banner year." _I wish I wasn't alone on my birthday._

Emma took a breath and blew out the candle.

And the lights in the apartment turned off.

Emma stumbled back a couple of steps, her head thrown back slightly. A rush of energy flew through her body and she remembered.

"Regina."

* * *

Okay, so that was the prologue to Changing Fate. Hope you guys want more. Please R & R so I know what you think. Flaming will only be ignored. In the next chapter comes Henry and the drive to Storybrooke with definite changes.

Thanks for reading ^_^

-Bad Wolf


	2. Redo and Rethink

Okay guys, here's the second chapter of Changing Fate, the first was more of a prologue of sorts... which I can't remember if I mentioned or not.

Emma's memories/soul have/has been sent back to just after Emma gets to her apartment in the first ep.

I own no rights to ABC's _Once Upon A Time_, I just like the play with the characters for my own amusement, and hopefully to some of yours as well.

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**_Telepathy (Regina/Emma)_**

* * *

Previously on Changing Fate:

_"I thought this would be our last resort..."_

_"It is. There's nothing else we can do. I have to do this. _You_ have to do this."_

_"... I love you. And I _will_ find you again."_

_"I know you will... you are my Saviour after all."_

_"And you are my Queen; my beautiful wife."_

_..._

_Emma stumbled back a couple of steps, her head thrown back slightly. A rush of energy flew through her body and she remembered. _

_"Regina."_

* * *

Now:

Though previously thought impossible, Emma felt the familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach and smiled, knowing just what it meant. The doorbell sounding through the apartment broke her thoughts. She looked down at herself and had a vague recollection of the dress she had on her body.

_This was the night..._

The bell rang again and Emma turned towards it with a look of awe on her face.

_We did it, Gina. You did it._

Emma pulled the juice out of the fridge as her memories cleared from the foggy haze that came with the _transicio animus. _She made her way to the door, smoothing out her dress. She pulled it open and drank in the sight of her son standing there.

Having to ask what she did last time in order to make her way back to Storybrooke, she began the night as she remembered with, "Uh... Can I help you?"

Henry looked her over for a second and then asked, "Are you Emma Swan?" She had to hide a grin at his blunt ways.

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked. Henry smiled at her and introduced himself.

"My name's Henry... and I'm your son." Emma consciously widened her eyes and just stared at him like she did the last time. Seeing him here, alive and just as she remembered him - it was amazing.

She would _never_ leave him again.

Henry ducked under the arm that Emma had braced against the empty door frame and walked into her apartment. When he couldn't see her face, Emma smirked and rolled her eyes before saying, "Woah-hey, kid. Henry! I don't _have_ a son. Where is your," Emma hesitated and then corrected herself. "Where are your parents?" Henry avoided the question, walking around the island in the kitchen and then turning back to look at her.

"10 years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? ... That was me." Emma had to smile softly at him and then schooled her features to express the shock she should be showing with this "new" information.

"How do you know, kid?" She asked him. Emma saw the slight flush in his cheeks at the question as he fumbled for an answer, not wanting to tell his _birth mother_ that he jacked his teacher's credit card to register for the website he used to find her. She chuckled inwardly as she watched him try to form an answer before saying, "You know what, it doesn't matter. But Henry, seriously, where are your parents?" He looked away from her and saw the juice on the island and brightened a bit.

"Can I have some juice?" Emma sighed and went to the cupboard for a glass before setting it on the table and pouring some of the orange juice into it. She watched Henry gleefully drink it and knew it was because Regina was strict on the sugary stuff. She smiled to herself as she remembered her wife's constant badgering about her diet.

As Emma thought, Henry finished his juice and then looked to her. "Well," he started. "We'd better get going?"

Emma broke from her thoughts. "Going where?" She asked.

"I want you to come home with me." Henry smiled at her and she sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Things that stayed the same were going to get tedious...

_But, hopefully, I'll be able to change a _lot_ from the first time I met Regina. That should help._

"Okay kid." She said. "I'm calling the cops." She walked over to the coffee table and picked up her phone as Henry spoke.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Emma paused and turned back to face Henry.

"And... they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." She said.

"Yup." Emma narrowed her eyes at him and looked him up and down.

"You're not gonna do that." Henry stared at her with challenge written plainly on his face.

"Try me." He said. Emma smirked down at her son.

"You're pretty good." She conceded. "But here's the thing. There's not a lot that I'm great at in life, but I have one skill - let's call it a super power. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you are." Emma went to push a button on the phone knowing that Henry would interrupt her which he didn't fail to do.

"W-wait. Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me." Emma gave a sigh and sat the phone back in its holder.

"Where is home?" She asked him.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

And Emma agreed to drive him home.

Except this time? She had no intention of coming back.

Emma changed into a pair of chucks, her dark jeans, a white tank top with her blue dress shirt over top (which she knew for a fact was one of her wife's favourite on her) and her signature red leather jacket. Then it was time to go.

ooOoOoo

The ride to Storybrooke was the same, minus one part. Emma asked Henry about his book about halfway through the trip, and replied with his theory. This time, Emma knew it was real, and knew that the kid would be crushed if he ever found out she lied to him.

"Every story in this book actually happened." Emma thought on what she would do; Would she follow her first decisions or would she start making changes now. Henry saw the look on her face and assumed that she didn't believe him. "Use your super power, see if I'm lying!" Emma remembered her previous words to this statement and then thought about how much easier she could make this whole thing on Regina if Henry believed in her.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." Emma told him. Like she thought he would, and since his thoughts didn't follow hers, Henry thought she was talking about the stories.

"That's exactly what makes it true! You should know more than anyone." Emma smirked.

"And why's that kid?" Henry motioned to the tales.

"Because you're in this book." Emma smiled softly at her smart boy and jumped into her decision. She would go ahead with Operation Cobra because Henry deserved to know.

"And who does your book say I am?" She asked him, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her. Henry stilled for a second before turning to look at her. He looked at her like he was trying to solve a puzzle, his eyes narrowed and lips slightly pursed.

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Emma held back a flinch at her parents' names. "The Saviour," and another at the name her lover called her. "Destined to save all the characters who have been cursed by my mom; the Evil Queen." And the final one at Henry's conviction of his mom being evil. It settled heavily in her heart that Gina wasn't here with her, helping her through this. But Emma had to get through this, and to do so, she needed to know exactly what Henry knew.

The rest of the car ride was spent silently, both people lost in their thoughts, Emma focusing on the road again and Henry on the scenery passing by his window.

When they rolled up to the _Welcome to Storybrooke _sign, Emma pulled over on the side of the road just after she felt the barrier being crossed. Henry looked at her questioningly and Emma took a deep breath, turning to fully look at her son.

* * *

Okay, hope you all enjoyed that :) Please R&R and remember that constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you don't understand something, ask and I shall explain.

Hopefully I'll have another chapter for you all soon.

Thanks!

-Bad Wolf


	3. Familiarity

Hey guys, I hope it hasn't been _too_ long since the last update.

I got a review asking me what exactly Emma wants to change, and I hope I can answer that in either this chapter or sometime in the near future, but the basic answer is what _doesn't _she want to change. She wants to change how she interacted with Regina in the beginning, she wants to fix her relationship with Henry by not lying to him this time around, she wants to help Regina with her mom when the time comes, she wants to change the events that, in my story, happened after the ending of ASotM. She wants to make sure that Regina isn't hurt and to protect her as well as she can. Emma wants to fix the relationship between _Henry_ and Regina because gods knows what went wrong there. I understand Henry realizing that his mom's a fairy tale character would be surprising, and realizing that she's the evil queen no less, well... But seriously? She raised him all those years and was hard on him, yes, but only so that he learned and grew as well as he could...

I could go on for a long while about this, but basically the whole show is gonna change from here on out and there will most likely be some OOC actions, so if that's not your cup of tea, then please don't voice it, just back away slowly.

Anyhow, here's chapter 3 of Changing Fate, I own nothing recognizable, and I hope you enjoy. If any of you have any ideas of specifics that you want to see, drop me a line and I'll consider it.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"And who does your book say I am?" She asked him, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her. Henry stilled for a second before turning to look at her. He looked at her like he was trying to solve a puzzle, his eyes narrowed and lips slightly pursed._

_"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the Saviour, Destined to save all the characters who have been cursed by my mom; the Evil Queen."_

_When they rolled up to the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign, Emma pulled over on the side of the road just after she felt the barrier being crossed. Henry looked at her questioningly and Emma took a deep breath, turning to fully look at her son._

* * *

Now:

"Henry, listen to me, okay? What I'm about to say is important." Now she had his attention and his curiosity. He nodded. "And you have to promise to not speak until I'm done. Got it?" He nodded again and made a locking motion across his mouth. "Good. Now, this Fairy Tale thing," He opened his mouth to speak but her look stopped him. "Listen. I believe you." His eyes opened wide but he kept his mouth shut. "Things are... complicated right now, but I promise that someday I will explain everything to you. But there are two things you've gotta understand, kid. One is that I will not fight with anyone unless it's in self-defense. Two is that you have to think about anything you do before you do it. Don't be an irrational Gryffindor-type kid." Henry smiled at her slightly and she gave a small smile back.

"But specifically, I want to talk to you about your mom. You say that she's the Evil Queen, yeah?" Henry nodded. "What does your book say about her, and you can talk." Henry furrowed his eyebrows and thought.

"It tells of all the things that she tried in order to kill Snow White and everyone else, all the terrible things-"

"Okay, but what about _before_ all the terrible things. When she was a kid, a teenager - what does it say about her before she did bad things?" Henry looked at her.

"Nothing... But why should it? She's evil! She cursed untold thousands here to this world. If you believe me then you know that." Emma nodded along with what he was saying.

"Kid... Henry, any adult you meet can tell you that life is tough. Some kids grow up in homes that aren't good for them, with bad parents, neglecting parents, abusive parents, all kinds of people doing bad things. But just because people do bad things, doesn't mean that they're bad people. Maybe something happened to them in their childhood that lead them to grow up the way they did. Maybe they went through a traumatizing experience. But these things can cause some people to get messed up.

"Can you imagine a little girl around your age, running around and tearing out hearts and killing people?"

"No." He said quietly.

"And what about your mom, have you talked to her about any of this? Asked her about why she did what she did?" She knew for a fact that Regina hadn't known about the book until she'd mentioned it over that first glass of cider.

"Not... not exactly."

"What did you do?" Emma asked him quietly.

"I kind of just... froze her out when I figured out what was going on." Emma moved a comforting hand to Henry's shoulder as he looked down at his book, trailing his fingers over the patterning. He looked ashamed at his actions which was good, because at least he was learning from his mistake.

"Maybe you should talk to her... Calmly and openly. And if you want, and if she'll let me, I can talk with you too. Though maybe not right away, start letting her back into your life, show her you still love her." She moved her hand to his chin and tilted it up so he was looking at her and smiled warmly at him. "You do love her right?" Henry nodded. "And she raised you to be the person you are today. It must have hurt you, to just freeze her out like that." He nodded again and looked into her eyes.

"So... Does this mean you're staying?" Emma laughed and ruffled his hair before turning back to the road.

"Yeah kid, I'll stay. I need to. I am the Saviour after all." Henry smiled at her and turned forward in his seat.

"So how about an address?"

"108 Mifflin Street."

Emma followed the directions Henry gave her and they pulled up to the Mayoral Mansion. Emma unbuckled her seat belt then got out of the car, noting Henry doing the same, all the while staring up at the house she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Nice house you got here kid." Emma praised and smiled over at Henry. He smiled back at her as she walked around the car and fell into step beside him as they walked up the path.

Emma noticed that Graham's cruiser wasn't here this time around. With the extra time they spent talking in the car, he must have left. They got to the door and Emma raised her hand to knock but Henry handed her the book and barreled through it. She tucked the book under her right arm and pushed the door open further with her free hand to follow Henry and closing it behind her.

Emma followed the soft sound of Regina's cry to find mother and son embraced tightly in Regina's study. She leaned against the door frame and her heart fluttered at the picture.

_He's missed his mom. I have no idea how he went so long being so cruel to her. No one ever reasoned with him because of their stupid ideology about black and white extremes. No one ever told him Regina's story. I wish we had, before... No, it will be different this time. I'll get it right... I can do this Gina, you entrusted this to me and I will not fail you._

"Emma?" Henry called her name. She shook out of her thoughts and saw both Henry and Regina staring at her and smiled at them.

"Yeah kid?"

"This is my mom." He said with a beam where Regina looked partly puzzled, part ecstatic but Emma could also see the damned anger and damage behind her eyes.

Emma walked forward extending her left hand to her future wife and gave her most charming smile. "Emma Swan." Regina cautiously lifted her hand to grasp Emma's.

"Regina Mills." And Emma damn near melted when she spoke, even though it had only been a several hours since she had last heard the brunette speak. Regina gave a strained smile and then withdrew her hand, turning to her boy. "Henry, would you please go and get ready for bed and allow Miss Swan and I to speak?"

Henry gave Regina a hug around her waist and said, "Sure mom." He turned and began to walk out of the room before Emma stopped him.

"Wait, kid!" Henry stopped and turned around. Emma smiled and extended her hand. "Your book. Wouldn't want to forget it." Henry smiled at her and then gave her a hug too.

"Goodnight Emma. And mom?" He turned to Regina one last time. "I'm sorry I made you worry. Really." And with that, he walked out and both women heard his feet padding up the stairs. When Emma turned to Regina and saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears and dried tear tracks on her cheeks she acted on her instincts. She walked forward and raised a hand to the brunette's cheek, wiping away the tears and catching her surprised eye.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly. Regina's eyes were wide. Emma moved her hand to the woman's upper arm and trailed her thumb comfortingly up and down the exposed skin. Regina blinked and came to her senses, taking a step backwards and clearing her throat.

"Yes Miss Swan, fine..." Not knowing what to say to the kindness the blonde had just shown her. Clearing her throat again, she asked, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Emma smiled and accepted, not wanting to be accused of drunk driving this time around.

Plus she loved the apple cider Gina made.

Emma followed the brunette towards where she kept the cider and couldn't help take note of Regina. Nothing specific, just the woman herself. It had been so long since she'd seen Regina with as much confidence, as much happiness, Hell, even as much emotion as this. Emma smiled sadly to herself. Things had gotten bad in the future, really bad. She and Regina had gotten training, gained knowledge, power and somewhere along the way they found their true loves in each other. Regina had had a semi-meltdown upon learning Emma was her true love.

One mentor had explained to them though that it was more than possible to have more than one true love in a lifetime. It takes work and effort, not just an instantaneous feeling. You build true love, it isn't thrust upon you.

Shortly after that they had married.

Emma walked up to Regina who had poured her a glass of cider while she'd been thinking. She let her fingers graze Regina's and looked into beautiful brown eyes. She smiled in thanks and lifted the glass to her lips.

"I was told that Henry's birth mother didn't want any contact." Regina said abruptly. Emma choked slightly and swallowed the mouthful of nectar before answering.

"You were told right. Had Henry not come and found me, I wouldn't be here Regina." Emma sat down and held her glass between two hands, staring into the amber-coloured liquid. She looked up imploringly into Regina's eyes. "Please understand that I don't want to take your son. And he _is_ yours. You raised him for ten years and look at him. He's intelligent and kind. He's certainly got nerve, coming on his own to Boston. Everything he is, Regina, is thanks to you." Emma gave the woman a warm smile and the brunette couldn't help but smile back. This caused Emma to smile wider before looking back down into her cup, lifting it to her mouth and draining the rest of the drink.

"Is there a hotel in town where I can stay the night? It's late and I've been up a long time, it'd be a hazard to drive like this." Regina sent her a calculating look before telling her about Granny's. Emma tipped her glass to Regina and asked where the kitchen was so she could place her cup in the sink. The mayor only told Emma to follow her as her glass was done as well.

Emma followed Regina in the familiar path to the kitchen. When it was in sight, she brushed up close to Regina while passing her, and sliding the cup from her hands.

"Miss Swan..!"

"It's the least I can do." Emma said walking backwards. "Your cider is the best I've ever tasted and you're being so kind despite the fact that your son left town on his own to find me." She turned around and continued to the sink, running warm water and soap through the glasses and cleaning them with the cloth that was there. Regina just stood in the doorway, shocked at this stranger's actions, her words, her demeanor. In her confusion she did something that she never thought she would do.

"Miss Swan, would you like to stay in the guest room for the night?" One glass dropped from Emma's hand as Regina's words surprised her. A smile found its way to her face.

_Things are already different. Excellent._

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose and really, getting a room is no trouble."

"I insist, Miss Swan." _Dammit._ _She's gotta stop saying my name like that or I won't be able to keep a hold on myself._

"It's Emma, Madame Mayor, please. And I would be happy to accept your kind offer." Emma picked up the glass and finished washing it before towel drying it and setting it on the counter next to the first. She turned around and leaned against the counter, drying her hands and placing the towel back on the oven handle.

"Alright Miss... Emma. If you'll call me Regina." Emma nodded.

"Of course, Regina. Now before you show me what I'm sure is a great guest room, I need to grab my bag of clothes from my car." Regina cocked an eyebrow and Emma smirked. "I figured I'd be staying someplace other than my apartment tonight so I packed."

Truth is, Emma hadn't really packed anything, but she could feel her power buzzing beneath her skin. Putting a bag together wouldn't be difficult. Nothing had really been difficult for her and Gina for a long while. And even though their power was magic, it wasn't entirely composed of Fairy Tale Land's magic, so she could reach it anywhere and anytime. And she would not get drained.

At least, not anymore.

Emma walked back into the house with her bag and then Regina took her to the guest bedroom. As expected the room was as beautiful as the rest of the house and exactly as Emma remembered it. She looked around wide-eyed for Regina's sake before turning and thanking the woman for giving her the room for the night.

Regina smiled at her before bidding her good night.

Emma set the bag down beside the bed and then turned on the table lamp. She walked over to the main light switch for the room and turned it off as she shed her jacket and hanging it over the chair at the desk beside the door. She unbuttoned her shirt and put it over the top of the coat. She went back to the bed and sat on the side, bending over to take off her shoes and then shedding her jeans. Emma peeled the covers back from the bed and lay down taking immense comfort in the high quality pillows Regina had. And she quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alrighty kids, hope you liked that chapter, now things can get interesting. Please R&R and constructive criticism, as always, is welcome.

See you next time,

-Bad Wolf


	4. Breakfast and the B&B

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Without all the preamble, here's chapter 4 of Changing Fate.

I own nothing you recognize.

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**_Telepathy (Regina/Emma)_**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"... This Fairy Tale thing," He opened his mouth to speak but her look stopped him. "Listen. I believe you." His eyes opened wide but he kept his mouth shut. "Things are... complicated right now, but I promise that someday I will explain everything to you. But there are two things you've gotta understand, kid. One is that I will not fight with _anyone_ unless it's in self-defense. Two is that you have to think about anything you do before you do it."_

_..._

_"Emma Swan."_

_"Regina Mills." And Emma damn near melted when she spoke._

_..._

_"Is there a hotel in town where I can stay the night?"_

_..._

_In her confusion she did something she never thought she would do._

_"Miss Swan, would you like to stay in the guest room for the night?"_

* * *

Now:

_They were running yet again, from another abandoned site. There weren't many more places that they could go, their pursuers knew of all the earlier places they'd taken shelter. According to their information, a guard or two stayed at each site in the event of them returning. Frankly, they were both getting tired. The time they got to rest and to train, to practice, was growing shorter and shorter between the running. _

_They turned the corner and ran into a single guard._

_"There you are." He said menacingly. The women looked at each other and nodded._

_**Finally. Time to try out his gift.**_

_**I agree.**_

_Concentrating, the blonde tilted her head slightly and thrust a hand out. The guard's body went rigid and then his eyes went blank._

Tell us what you know, _The brunette communicated._

_"I know nothing, I am a low ranked guard in the garrison. We aren't told much. I only follow orders given to me by my commanding officer."_

Take us to him, _The blonde commanded. The guard nodded and turned on his heel, both women following behind him._

ooOoOoo

Emma woke up early in the morning. Her internal clock told her that it was time to get up and she never argued with it.

Instinct. First rule of combat, listen to it.

Emma sat right up in bed and looked at her surroundings realizing that it hadn't been a dream, they had actually done it. She pulled a pair of sweatpants out of the bag she'd brought in the night before, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and sliding the fabric on. She looked at the red numbers of the alarm clock by the lamp and they read 6:37 AM.

Rubbing her eyes with one hand she walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen deciding to make breakfast for Regina and Henry. Henry liked his cocoa, eggs, bacon and toast where Regina liked her gourmet coffee, eggs, toast and sliced fruit.

Emma got everything out of the fridge: Eggs, milk, bacon and the fruit. She scrambled the eggs in a bowl and added a dash of salt and pepper along with some milk. Emma grabbed a pan to fry the bacon and turned on the oven to medium. She left the bacon to heat and found the chocolate powder and two mugs in the cupboard. Emma mixed the powder with milk in both cups, heating them in the microwave and then went searching for the cinnamon.

Once she found it she set it down on the counter and popped four slices of bread into the toaster. The bacon began sizzling and Emma went and flipped the slices. When the microwave hit one, Emma cancelled the timer and pulled the hot cups out of the machine, putting a shake of cinnamon in them and then put the bowl of eggs in for two and a half minutes. She took a knife out of the drawer and started slicing up the apple and some cantaloupe she found in the fridge.

She pulled four plates out of the cupboard when she was finished with the fruit and put Regina's fruit on hers along with some grapes. She took three of the plates to the table and placed them where she remembered the two brunettes liked to sit. She rushed back to the kitchen and took the bacon from the pan and put more slices on. She was putting the bacon on the fourth plate when the toast popped. Emma grabbed a knife and buttered the slices, stacking them on the plate.

Now was the time to turn the coffee machine on and Emma did so. When that was done she went to the microwave and pulled the eggs out, scrambling them further with a fork and then putting the bowl back in for another minute and a half. She heard soft steps padding down the stairs and smiled, picking up Henry's cup and meeting him.

"Hey kid." She said. He jumped a bit and looked at her oddly.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" He walked towards her and took the offered drink.

"Yes there's cinnamon, sorry, habit of mine. Take a seat at the table, breakfast is almost ready. And to answer your question, your mom offered to let me stay in the guest room for the night." She saw his face and said, "Yeah, I know, not like her." Emma walked back in to the kitchen and pulled the last of the bacon from the pan before turning off the stove. She took the bowl of eggs from the microwave and then took it and the plate out to the table, returning to make Regina's coffee.

Emma took another mug from the cupboard and then poured the coffee into it, adding a small amount of sugar and cream. The took the coffee and her hot chocolate to the table, putting Regina's drink by her plate.

"Breakfast is served kid." Henry smiled.

"Thanks Emma." Henry took half of the bacon and a slice of toast. Emma took the rest of the bacon and put an equal amount of egg on each person's plate. She took two pieces of toast for herself and put a slice on Regina's plate.

"Be right back Henry. Where's your mom's room?" She asked although she already knew the answer. Henry gave her instructions that were easily followed. When Regina's room was in view Emma saw the handle turning and slowed her walk, coming to a stop when Regina stepped out of the room and saw her.

The brunette was wearing light blue, silk pajamas - a button up t-shirt and Capri styled pants. She stopped when she saw Emma.

"I made breakfast. Sorry I used your kitchen, but I wanted to thank you." Emma could see the confusion in Regina's eyes and just smiled at her, beckoning for the woman to follow her downstairs. Emma reached the bottom and waved Regina forward. She walked forward with her eyebrows furrowed and saw her son sitting at the table, digging in to the bacon. She saw a plate set for her and then eyed the cup sitting by it. "It's coffee. I didn't figure you for the hot chocolate type." Regina jumped at the voice so close behind her.

"What's in it?" Regina asked warily. Henry turned around hearing his mom's voice and smiled brightly at her.

"Morning mom! Emma made breakfast." Emma saw the change in Regina as she softened at her son's words and smiled.

_Thank the gods that he's listening and being reasonable._

"To answer your question Regina, a small amount of sugar and cream." She saw Regina nod and walk over to her seat. Emma hastened in front of the woman and pulled her chair out for her, flashing the mayor a winning smile. She beamed brighter when she saw a light pink colouring on the woman's cheeks.

"Thank you Miss Swan-"

"Emma."

"Emma. But I am perfectly capable of seating myself." Emma shrugged, used to the woman's defensiveness.

"I know, I can too, but I do appreciate it when people do nice things like holding the door or pulling out a chair. Mindless things." Emma left the seat out and took her own seat. Regina sighed out a breath and sat down turning her attention to Henry.

"Upstairs after breakfast and get ready for school. I'll drive you today." Henry nodded and she looked at the food in front of her, hesitantly taking a bite of the egg. It was good, Emma knew she liked it but she also knew the woman would never admit it.

They finished breakfast in silence and then Henry went upstairs to get ready. Regina started clearing the dishes from the table and Emma picked up her own, taking it into the kitchen after Regina. She put it in the sink and then moved for the brunette to get in.

Emma leaned against the island, arms and legs crossed, watching the brunette.

_It's been so damned long since I've seen her this way. Parental, defensive, domestic. Even just partly relaxed. There was only one time that I knew Regina completely relaxed, any other time she's always alert and ready for anything. We got no down time after the curse broke, no time to talk until everything went wrong. It was a miracle that we even connected then. I mean, what with-_

"Emma..." She heard Regina call.

"Yeah?" She focused on the brunette.

"I'm... sorry." Emma cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head a little to the side.

"What for?"

"For snapping earlier. I did appreciate it, it's just that I don't have people doing nice things for me often, it took me by surprise and I don't like surprises."

"Then my apologies madame mayor, I'll try not to surprise you anymore."

_Why did she even say that? Gods, all the time we spent fighting, it could have been spent like this, civilly. All that anger could have been spent elsewhere._

"Accepted Emma. But are you not leaving today?" Regina turned around after placing the last dish in the dishwasher and looked at the blonde.

"I was actually going to ask you if it was alright if I maybe stayed a while longer. This seems like a nice little town. All my life I've been in big cities, I haven't really visited or even spent much time in towns like this." Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma.

"Why were you going to ask me?"

"Well, because I don't want you to feel like I'm staying just to steal your son away or something. I wanted to make sure it was alright with you."

"What about all of your stuff back in Boston?" Emma smiled sadly at her.

"I don't have much to my name. I can have a... friend, pack my stuff and send it here. A box or two at most probably."

"And your job?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "I work as a bounty hunter. Ever since I started the job I saved most of my money, only buying things if I needed them. I've a good amount stashed in the bank, enough to live comfortably. I wouldn't mind finding a job here though, so I don't blow through my whole savings." Emma saw Regina considering it. "I... also wouldn't mind spending some more time with you and Henry."

ooOoOoo

Emma smiled on her drive to the inn. Regina had agreed to letting her stay in Storybrooke, at least for the moment. Emma had been warned though that if she caused havoc or hurt her son in anyway that that allowance would be revoked. Emma had promised to be on her best behaviour and then Henry had come downstairs ready for school. Regina told Emma that Widow Lucas would probably allow her to stay in a room at the inn for a prolonged period and then went upstairs on her own to change.

She and Henry had talked about Operation Cobra, though he hadn't come up with the name yet, and he was changing his plan now that he saw things differently.

_"We need to break the curse, but we need to do it without hurting my mom. We also need to get her to change. Going by how she's been since you got here and since I stopped..." He trailed off and looked down. Emma smiled at him and laid a hand on his shoulder._

_"It's okay kid. You're gonna fix it. We'll get through this and we'll give your mom a reason to be good, to be happy."_

Emma parked in an empty space outside of the building and shut off the ignition in her bug. She ran her hands over the wheel lovingly. It had been years since she'd driven her car.

_We're back in business baby._

She pocketed the keys and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat while opening the driver door. She got out and shut the door, walking up to the inn and taking in a deep breath.

She opened the door, effectively ringing the bell, and heard Granny walking to the desk.

_Flames surrounded me and my wife, Widow Lucas and Ruby were in another ring of fire beside us. Somehow we had been followed and now the town was in trouble. Granny had her crossbow but it was ineffective against the shadow. _

_Regina and I were doing our best but even with all our gifts there was only so much we could do. I heard Ruby scream and turned to see Granny falling, her lifeless eyes staring at nothing, crashing to the ground and Ruby falling not long after._

_"_You bastards!"_ I called._

"Can I help you?" Emma shook her head clear and felt a tear in her eye. She raised her hand and wiped it away.

"Yes, sorry. A little space-y today." Emma gave a crooked smile to the old woman. "Could I get a room please?"

"Really? I mean, of course you can! Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square view, but as you're our first customer in a long while I'll wave it." Granny gave her a kind smile and Emma returned it.

"Square would be great, thanks."

"Now," Granny said. "What's the name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"That's a lovely name dear."

"Thank you." Emma smiled again. It was good to see the woman.

"Now, how long will you be staying with us?" Emma thought for a minute.

"A week to start I think. We'll go from there."

"Welcome to Storybrooke Emma." Granny said, handing her a room key. She smiled her thanks and then made her way to her room.

* * *

Alright, hope you enjoyed that ^_^

One thing I wanna know is whether or not you guys would want chapters dedicated to right after the ending of 2x22. I can do full chapters or I can make it into a completely different fic (which I don't really want to do, and most likely won't choose this option, but it's still nice to know). The chapters would be marked as Past or something of the sort.

Anyhow, please R&R, blah blah blah, constructive criticism blah blah blah.

Also, I'm not withholding chapters for reviews, but they're like crack for authors, so please feed my addiction.

-Bad Wolf


	5. Sinking Ship

Hey guys,

As usual I own nothing recognizable and I do hope you enjoy.

Special thanks to mysterio-lady and stonehearts for their lovely reviews.

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**_Telepathy (Regina/Emma)_**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Regina had agreed to letting her stay in Storybrooke, at least for the moment. Emma had been warned though that if she caused havoc or hurt her son in anyway that that allowance would be revoked. Emma had promised to be on her best behaviour _

_..._

_"We need to break the curse, but we need to do it without hurting my mom. We also need to get her to change. Going by how she's been since you got here and since I stopped..." He trailed off and looked down. Emma smiled at him and laid a hand on his shoulder._

_"It's okay kid. You're gonna fix it. We'll get through this and we'll give your mom a reason to be good, to be happy."_

_..._

_"Now," Granny said. "What's the name?"_

_"Swan. Emma Swan."_

_"That's a lovely name dear."_

_"Thank you." Emma smiled again. It was good to see the woman._

_"Now, how long will you be staying with us?" Emma thought for a minute._

_"A week to start I think. We'll go from there."_

_"Welcome to Storybrooke Emma." Granny said, handing her a room key. She smiled her thanks and then made her way to her room._

* * *

Emma unlocked the door and walked inside, smiling at the room she'd only been in for a few days. She closed the door when she was inside and put her bag on the bed. She changed into a pair of lighter blue jeans than the day before and pulled on a white, v-necked t-shirt.

Emma walked back over to the door, pocketing the room key, her phone and some cash and sliding on her red jacket. She walked out of the door, locking it behind her and then walking down the stairs and out the door. She wouldn't need food for a while so she decided to "explore" the town.

She walked around the bed and breakfast and towards the town square, her hands in her jacket pockets. Emma decided to just head to the library and go from there. Reaching the doors of the building a couple of minutes later, Emma ignored the questioning looks of the cursed townspeople. Emma decided to head to the station, see if Graham would take her on as deputy again.

She took her time walking, taking in the sight of Storybrooke whole and as beautiful as ever.

_Debris and smoke surrounded them as they ran, being careful not to trip. One mistake could cost either of them their lives. So many people were gone. So many dead. So many lost. She had no idea what any of this would accomplish. What did they gain by decimating an entire town? It built a death count on both sides and that was all she could see. Death and demise and blood. Nothing else came from anything - came from this horror. _

_No matter how many times they went through portals, somehow their enemies always managed to follow them. There was a plan. They had found something in the remains of one world that could give them the chance to change all of this. It would be used but only if they had no other choice. Her wife thought they should just use it, stop all this from happening but she wasn't willing to give everything up. So they continued running and searching. Eventually her wife gained knowledge from a visit in a dream from one of those who taught them. She told her about it upon waking up and she had agreed, but still only as a last resort._

Emma broke out of her thoughts as she looked around her. She had reached the station and the cruiser was out front. She walked in through the front doors and found Graham sitting at his desk, facing the opposite wall and throwing darts at the board. He was a good shot, she knew that, so as he was throwing his next dart she cleared her throat and he fumbled, missing the board completely.

He spun around in his chair and looked at Emma, an eyebrow raised. "Can I help you?" Gods how Emma had missed that accent.

"Uh, yes, I was wondering if you had any positions available. I'm looking for a job, just got into town, planning to stay for a while." Emma smiled at him. Graham tilted his head, studying her.

"Name?"

"Emma Swan." She answered.

"Do you have any qualifications?" He asked.

"Back in Boston I was a bounty hunter - I'm good at finding people who need finding. I can give you the number of my employer if you want-"

"No need, I believe you. If you'd like, I think I have enough money in the budget to hire a deputy. You good with that?"

"As long as I don't have to wear the uniform." Emma joked. Graham laughed and told her that she wouldn't, her jacket was intimidating enough and Emma laughed back. He opened his drawer and pulled out a badge, handing it to Emma and telling her that she could start tomorrow. Emma thanked him and started walking out when Graham called her name.

"A word of advice? Don't do anything to get on the mayor's bad side, in fact you should try to stay clear of her unless you need to be." Emma smiled at him.

"Thanks boss, but I think I'll be okay." Graham shrugged.

"Suit yourself, Swan." Emma turned and left the station making her way back to the library. When she got there, she noticed that the clock was working and remembered last time that it had been unstuck after she had decided to stay. She smiled and then noted the time. She hadn't realized how long she'd spent outside and in the sheriff's office. She started making her way to Granny's for lunch and saw the mayor's car parked outside. She smiled and walked in.

She looked around the diner and saw Regina sitting alone at the bar. She walked up to Regina and tapped on her right shoulder, moving quickly to the vacant seat on her left. Regina looked to her right and Emma giggled causing Regina to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"I thought you said no surprises." Regina said.

"Again, apologies madame mayor, I couldn't help myself. In the spirit of full disclosure, I should tell you I found a job, the sheriff hired me as deputy." Emma smiled.

"Well congratulations _deputy_ Swan."

"_You_ can still call me Emma, it's only everyone else that needs to acknowledge the rank." Emma winked at the mayor just as Ruby came to take her order. Emma made a show of looking through the menu before ordering a cheese burger and fries. The waitress looked curiously between her and Regina before turning and placing the order with Granny.

Emma looked back at Regina and saw her reading the paper, small remnants of salad on the plate in front of her and a half cup of coffee beside her.

"So what's the news Regina?" Emma asked. Regina turned to her and answered.

"Nothing interesting I'm afraid." Regina fingered through the pages and found the comics section, removing it from the rest. At Emma's look Regina blushed slightly and shrugged. "Henry enjoys the comics. When I can, I bring them to him."

Ruby came back with Emma's food and set it down in front of her. "Anything else..?"

"Emma." She supplied.

"Ruby. Anything else I can get for you, Emma?" She shook her head.

"No thanks Ruby, I'm good." The waitress nodded and then moved out of sight, unbeknownst to the two women that she was still watching them, wondering who the stranger conversing so easily with the mayor was.

Emma saw Regina looking balefully at her food and asked, "What?" Stuffing a couple of fries in her mouth. _So many things taken for granted. Granny's food for one._

"You planning an early heart attack, Emma?" Emma laughed surprising the brunette.

"No." Emma said, shaking her head and smiling. "I excercise enough in a day to burn this crap off. And my metabolism runs at mach speed." She winked again at Regina. She took a bite of her burger, almost moaning at the delicacy. For so long they had lived off of scraps, canned food that wouldn't go bad, things that wouldn't attract pursuers. Things that would blend in. She swallowed the beef and looked a the mayor who was staring at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Regina?" She asked. The mayor didn't answer and Emma's eyebrows furrowed. She put her burger down and waved a hand in front of Regina's face, breaking her from the trance she'd seemed to be in. Regina blushed at Emma and mumbled an excuse, getting up and elegantly speed walking out of the diner.

Ruby came by a few seconds later. "She didn't even pay." The waitress complained. Emma looked at the cursed werewolf and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Emma dug in her pocket for some bills, paying for her meal at the same time. Ruby looked from the cash to Emma as though trying to figure out some puzzle. Emma was quickly getting tired of the looks, and not just from Ruby.

"Can I get a box to go, Ruby?" She asked, being as polite as she could. The waitress nodded and returned with a styrofoam container for her burger and fries. Emma thanked her before noticing Regina had forgotten the comic section for Henry and picked it up.

Emma walked out of the diner, intent on taking her food and the paper over to Regina when the ground shook and a few windows around her shattered.

_Gods damn it. I forgot about this. I'm gonna have to write everything down in a book to see what's coming, keep my thoughts in order. But now to deal with this._

Emma hurried in the direction Regina had been walking and caught up to the woman, taking hold of the crook of her elbow from behind, effectively stopping her.

"Hey, why'd you leave so fast? You forgot Henry's comics." Regina turned around and Emma immediately caught sight of the woman's walls. "Here." Emma handed them to Regina who took them without a word and changed the subject. "I'm the new deputy, yeah? So that means I have a job to do with whatever caused that shake just now. Do you have any ideas?"

"I may. There are some old mines that could have collapsed. It certainly seems to be the only thing, other than a legitimate earthquake, that could have caused the tremor." Emma nodded and followed the mayor when she started walking again.

"Henry's still in school right?" She asked and Regina nodded.

"For another half hour or so, why?" Emma shook her head.

"Just because from the little I've seen, I can tell that he's an impulsive kid. I've little doubt that he'd rush over to the scene first chance he got." Emma looked at Regina and found the brunette nodding slightly.

"He would. Though as much as I tell him not to put himself in danger, he always manages..." The woman trailed off, hating to look weak but not being able to help herself at the thought of not being able to protect her son as she wanted. Emma slid a comforting, yet hesitant, arm around Regina's waist.

"Hey, it's not your fault the kid doesn't listen, it's just what kids do. It's a natural factor of their brain: See, want, do. I never knew a kid growing up who didn't have the proper respect for danger without first experiencing it." Regina sighed. They continued their hurried walk in silence towards the mines, why Regina hadn't taken her car Emma didn't know.

When they reached the scene, Graham was already there by his cruiser along with Marco, Archie, Pongo and the couple of firetrucks that the town had. When Regina and Emma walked over, Pongo barked friendly towards the pair and Emma smiled. Regina and Pongo had always had this little connection that she had found amazing.

_A blur of a shape moved around the corner of a building and Emma and Regina were hesitant to follow it._

_"It may lead us somewhere, or it may just be watching us. Either way, turning the tables would be good, it doesn't know that we've seen it." Gina nodded and they turned to follow the shape. When they peeked around the corner they were greeted with a bark and a low growl._

_"Pongo." Regina said as she walked forwards with her palms upturned. "It's okay boy, it's me, Regina." Pongo's ears twitched toward Regina in recognition and slowly padded forward. He sniffed tentatively at Regina and then his tail began to wag._

_Emma could count the number of times that her wife had shown emotion like this to someone other than herself on her fingers. Regina kneeled on the ground as Pongo cuddled up to her for a good pet while Regina buried her face in his flank. Emma came up behind Regina and placed her hand on her right shoulder, pulling her into her body as her left hand came up to pet Pongo._

_"Good dog." She said softly._

"Ah, Emma you're here, good. And... Madame Mayor." Graham said, slight confusion colouring his words. "Emma this is Archie, the town's resident therapist and Marco the town mechanic. And that would be Archie's dog Pongo." Emma nodded at everyone and said a quick hello before asking Graham what happened. "The mine's collapsed, we don't know what caused it. Can you get all the civilians away from the site and keep them that way. There's no need for anyone to get hurt." Emma nodded again and turned to Regina.

"Stay safe." She said before walking away and doing as she was asked.

_Henry's not getting in there this time if I have anything to say about it._

After the townspeople were in the clear, Emma focused her attention and energy on the ground beneath her. Regina had told her what had been in the mines that Henry had wanted to find and that she wanted kept away.

She could feel the coffin all those feet under the ground.

She focused on finding a weak point in the already falling mines though, and when she found it, Emma sent a rush of energy through her steps causing rocks to completely block off the entrance. On top of the sealed way in, the above-ground part of the mine collapsed in on itself so that now the area looked relatively unused save for the rubble.

Emma stopped in her walk back to the sheriff and mayor to look back at her work and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. Nothing good had come from this incident before except for Archie standing up to Regina and that was alright to prevent in Emma's books.

* * *

Alrighty then, there it is, chapter five. Please read and review and lemme know what you think. If you've any ideas, or things you would like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Remember, reviews are writer's crack, so please feed the bear.

-Bad Wolf


End file.
